The present invention relates to a diesel engine cold starting system with means for burning a predetermined small quantity of fuel drawn from a reservoir therefor.
Such systems are employed in some commercially available agricultural tractors. In certain of these systems, the means for burning comprises an electrically controlled nozzle and ignition system whereby the fuel is introduced into the intake manifold and burned there. The heat thus generated makes it possible then to start the engine even in extremely cold weather. The risks in burning fuel in this way are evident, and for this reason, it is necessary to supply only a predetermined small quantity of fuel for this purpose. This is achieved by providing a special small reservoir which contains only the required small quantity of fuel. Fuel for the burning means is then only from this special reservoir, not directly from the tank.
The special reservoir represents an additional manufacturing expense both as to the cost of the reservoir itself and as to the mounting thereof. Moreover, the larger the number of elements in the fuel system, the greater the risk of leaks, which are a maintainence problem and which can even give a risk of fire.